The present invention relates generally to high density patching systems. More particularly, present invention relates patching systems for voice or data communication applications such as audio and video entertainment applications.
Patching systems are frequently used in data transmission applications to improve system flexibility and reliability. One type of existing patching system includes a plurality of jack access cards that are mounted in a chassis. Each jack access card interfaces with a pair of rear connectors. A first rear connector of each pair is typically connected to a user""s transmitter (e.g., a machine or other piece of equipment that transmits signals or data). A second rear connector of each pair is typically connected to user""s receiver (e.g., a machine or other piece of equipment that receives signals or data). Transmissions from the transmitter enter the patching system through the first rear connector, travel through a circuit path provided by one of the jack access cards, and exit the patching system through the second rear connector. Normally, the circuit is closed. However, by inserting a patch plug into a patch port defined by the jack access card, the circuit is opened and the transmission from the user""s transmitter is diverted through the patch plug to a secondary piece of equipment (e.g., a back-up receiver, diagnostic equipment, equipment performing alternative functions, etc.).
Ease of use and reliability are factors relevant to the design of patching systems. Other factors include cost, circuit density, and interchangeability or modularity of parts.
One aspect of the present invention relates to a jack access card adapted for use with patch cords equipped with patch plugs each having a width W1 and height H1. The jack access card includes a circuit board having a front end positioned opposite from a rear end. A plurality of card edge contacts are positioned at the rear end of the circuit board. Upper and lower sets of spring contacts are also positioned on the circuit board. The upper and lower sets of spring contacts each include front contacts positioned near the front of the circuit board, and intermediate contacts positioned generally between the front contacts and the card edge contacts. A first plurality of tracings electrically connect selected ones of the intermediate contacts to selected ones of the card edge contacts. A second plurality of tracings electrically connect selected ones of the front contacts corresponding to the upper set of spring contacts with selected ones of the front contacts corresponding to the lower set of spring contacts. The jack access card also includes upper and lower sets of springs adapted to selectively provide electrical connections between the front and intermediate contacts. The jack access card further includes a front interface piece positioned at the front of the circuit board. The front interface piece has a height H2 that is greater than two times the height H1, and a width W2 that is less than two times the width W1. The front interface piece defines upper and lower patch plug ports that are vertically spaced along the height H2 of the front interface piece. The upper and lower patch plug ports are sized and shaped to each receive only a single one of the patch plugs at a time.
Another aspect of the present invention relates a rear interface module for a high density patching system. The rear interface module includes a frame including a front end positioned opposite from a rear end. The frame also includes opposing top and bottom walls extending between the front and rear ends. The frame further includes a rear wall that interconnects the top and bottom walls. The rear wall is located at the rear end of the frame and defines two vertically spaced-apart rows of openings. The rear interface module also includes a single row of card edge connectors positioned at the front end of the frame. The card edge connectors include a plurality and first pins that project toward the rear end of the frame. The rear interface module further includes two vertically spaced-apart rows of rear connectors mounted at the rear wall of the frame. At least portions of the rear connectors extend through the vertically spaced-apart openings. The rear connectors include a plurality of second pins that project toward the front end of the frame. The first pins corresponding to the card edge connectors are electrically connected to the second pins corresponding to the rear connectors by a flexible circuit board that is positioned between the top and bottom walls of the frame.
A further aspect of the present invention relates to a high density patching system. The system includes a card housing having a front end positioned opposite from a rear end. The card housing includes top and bottom walls extending between the front and rear ends. The top and bottom walls define opposing sets of top and bottom slots. The patching system also includes a plurality of patch cords including patch plugs each having a width W1 and a height H1. The high density patching system further includes a plurality of jack access cards adapted to be mounted through the front end of the card housing, and a rear interface module positioned at the rear end of the card housing. The jack access cards of the patching system include circuit boards having top and bottom edges adapted to fit within the sets of top and bottom slots defined by the card housing. The jack access cards also include a plurality of card edge contacts positioned at a rear of each circuit board, and a front interface piece positioned at a front of each circuit board. The front interface pieces have heights H2 that are each greater than two times the height H1, and widths W2 that are less than two times the width W1. The front interface pieces each define upper and lower patch plug ports that are vertically spaced along the height H2 of each interface piece. The upper and lower patch plug ports are sized and shaped to receive only a single one of the patch plugs at a time. The rear interface module of the patching system includes a single row of card edge connectors adapted for providing electrical connections with the card edge contacts of the jack access cards. The rear interface module also includes an array of rear connectors. The array of rear connectors is electrically connected to the card edge connectors by a flexible circuit board. The frame of the module spaces the card edge connectors from the rear connectors.
A variety of advantages of the invention will be set forth in part and the description that follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by practicing the invention. It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory only and are not restrictive of the invention as claimed.